Flightsim777
Flightsim777 is the head aerospace engineer of the roblox space administration. He has developed such rockets as the Saturn V in use at the game known as Tests by Aerideyn. He has been a leading member of the group and is the robloxian equivalent of Wernher Von Braun. Flightsim joined the R.S.A. back in the days of its Ace program. Right after Ace-4, he immediately made himself known to the world with his revolutionary ideas and the Saturn V he was working on.He quickly established the rank of B.O.D. and later the rank of flight director. As his Saturn V was finished the R.S.A. turned it into project Titan, this made Flightsim the leading aerospace engineer of all of roblox.Unfortunately a few months into the program he was accused of stealing the rocket from Ohadqumpo after Aerideyn discovered a "striking similarity" between the two. Ohadqumpo's rocket was older, so it was determined that flight had probably stolen it. he lost his job, his office and was severely demoted. Over the last year though he has been working on a secret project that just became known a couple months ago. It is called Destiny and it takes the principle of launching a Deep space shuttle on a space shuttle like stack, docking to the ISS to take on supplies and fuel and landing on a pre established base on mars. it also can return from mars to earth via its own propulsion. This revolutionary idea and the actual building of the shuttle have re-earned him his B.O.D. rank. Flightsim has recovered from the hole he was in and has been able to earn most of his creditability back, although the case against him and his Saturn V were never proven it destroyed him. Flightsim is now working jointly with several small space groups as well as the R.S.A. to make Destiny a reality. Destiny is now stacked and ready for scripting as well. The actual shuttle, ET and SRB's have already been constructed by him and the small scripting works like Destiny's C-Framed doors and parts are also completed.The only thing left is to train the pilots and crew and script it. However, the program, was cancelled.. Flightsim is also the helmsman on joshuaw97's Infinity star ship and is key in helping others with designing there rockets and how to improve upon designs. Flightsim now resides at good terms with the R.S.A. and is good friends with one of the people who tore him down in the R.S.A.. Flight is now considered to be Roblox's leading aerospace engineer again. He also holds models of RSA past rockets such as Orion and parts for Aerideyn's Shuttles and SaturmVs. Flight declared he was quitting on 5-31-12, evidently tired of the "false allegations" that he free modeled the Saturn V and Destiny. His exact words, "I QUIT. I FREAKING QUIT!," were spoken at the RSA H2 V1.3 at idk sometime later at night on 5-31. However he revoked the statement saying that he was tired after exam studying and will be staying in the R.S.A. Category:RSA Peoplez